Summer Sushi Supper
by Crymson Pahoyhoy
Summary: After their family's annual summer sushi supper, Angeal informs Xigbar of possible trouble with the one eyed man's father.


**Summer Sushi Supper**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Made a few changes in this story to reflect new characters that have been added to the Family Tree Universe. Hope you like them!

* * *

"Who's ready for sushi?" Angeal called out as he and Tifa walked out of the French doors that lead from the kitchen, each carrying a large platter of homemade sushi.

"Hell, yeah! I've been waiting all fucking year for this!" Xigbar smirked, "You make the best damn sushi."

"Hey," Zack said in a disgruntled voice, smacking his cousin upside the head, "No cussing in front of my boy."

"I've cursed in front of my girls since the day they were born, not to mention in front of Denzel too, and they all turned out alright, didn't they?" Still smirking, Xigbar folded his hands behind his head, leaning his chair back on two legs.

Unbeknownst to him however, Tifa was at the moment standing right behind him, taking the opportunity to kick the remaining two legs out from underneath her common law husband, sending him sprawling on the grass and beneath the long plastic table they were all seated at. "And ask me how impressed I was about THAT," Tifa snarled playfully at him.

"Damn it, Sugar Tits, you were no better," Xigbar answered, rolling over onto his back and looking up at her.

"Hmph," Tifa's face then morphed into a smirk of her own. She then brought her foot up before bringing it down roughly on Xigbar's stomach.

"Ugh!" he cried out in pain, grabbing his stomach.

"Be glad I wasn't aiming any lower." Tifa then set the platter she has been carrying down on the table next to Angeal's, taking her seat beside Xigbar's still empty chair.

Yuffie, Selphie and Rikku just burst into giggles at their father's misfortune, while Fang didn't even try and hid her loud laughter. Terra cracked a smirk, but didn't break his silence.

"That's what you get, cuz," Fang grinned, looking under the table at the man who was curled up into a tight ball.

"Shut up, the lot of you, why don't you?" Angeal called, causing everyone to go quite before looking over at the family's patriarch. "That's more like it. Now, I'm so excited to have all of us here together under one roof again."

"Dad, we're outside. There is no roof," Fang smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, all of them used to Angeal's annual pre-sushi dinner speeches by now, but it didn't mean that they didn't give him a hard time about it.

"Shush you," Angeal said, holding one hand up to silence his older daughter, not turning to look at her. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming."

"We only came here for the free grub!" Xigbar exclaimed, finally picking himself off of the ground and sitting back in his chair, one arm instantly slinging along Tifa's shoulders.

Rolling his eyes at his nephews typical answer he turned to face the one eyed man, "Now you, Xiggy, you're like the son I never wanted," Angeal said, looking over at the man with a grin before turning to his oldest child Zack, "And you son, I'm so proud that you have decided to follow your old man's example and joined the force, Puppy."

"Geez, Dad. Don't you think that I'm a bit old to still be calling me Puppy?" Zack questioned with one arm around his own wife's shoulder as Aerith held their three year old son on her lap.

"Not till you're housebroken, kid," Angeal countered, still grinning like a fool.

"Aw, Dad," the dark haired man groaned, running his hand through his thick black hair, "That was only one time."

Angeal let out a hearty chuckle as he walked over to the couple before placing a kiss on Aerith's head. "To the beautiful Aerith, thank you for keeping my Puppy on a leash and for bringing this wonderful boy here into my world." Reaching down, the tall man grabbed the rambunctious blond boy off of his mother's lap, hoisting him into his own arms.

"Pop pop! I'm the Onion Knight!" the child grinned, grabbing onto his grandfather's hair, causing everyone else to burst into laughter.

Angeal wasn't fazed at all as he just continued on with his speech, "Tifa, you my dear, must have balls of steel for trying to tame that insane bastard. I am so grateful for the three…spirited girls that you have brought into this world, and for making Denzel a full-fledged member of this family, even if you had to suffer with raising them with him."

"Hey!" Xigbar exclaimed, "I'm right here you know!" Knowing that it was just a joke, Xigbar just smiled proudly at his daughters. Unfortunately, they had decided to stop listening to their surrogate grandfather and had begun to use their chopsticks as swords and fighting each other with large smiles plastered on their faces. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing! Stop that! How do you think I lost my eye!"

The girls just laughed, setting their chopsticks down and acting like the perfect angels that everyone knew that they weren't.

"So where is Denzel anyway?" the patriarch questioned.

"He's with his girlfriend Marlene," Rikku squealed.

"She asked him to come over since Barret is finally home," Selphie continued.

"Yeah, they are probabably making out about now," Yuffie finished.

"Oh behave girls," Tifa scolded, "Barret only comes home once in a great while so it is good for the three of them to spend time together."

Angeal just kept on smiling widely, adjusting his grandson in his arms. "Now, moving on to the rest of my own wonderful children; Fang, I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy that you have taken such an interest in politics and hope that your college years are eventful."

"Thanks, Pops. You know interesting is how I like it," Fang smiled, saluting her father.

"Terra, I've never been prouder of you than I am now. The fact that you're facing the demons that have been inside you for all this time, it makes us all so happy. Remember that it will be one day at a time, and we will all be there for you every step of the way," Angeal said with a small smile.

His younger son just offered a half smile. "Just celebrating here with one month of being clean is a good start. I'm not out of the woods just yet, but I'll take each day as it comes. The darkness won't have me again."

Nodding, Angeal then turned to his youngest daughter, smiling proudly. "My little Yuna, you're growing more and more beautiful each and every day, and soon I'm going to be enlisting your brother to do police checks and issue restraining orders on all those potential boys that you will never get the chance to bring home. Your mother would be so proud of all of you."

"Dad, you're so embarrassing," Yuna said with a roll of her eyes, though the mismatched irises shone with happiness at the mention of the deceased mother she never knew.

"What he is, is a pompous windbag! Now, let's chow down!" Xigbar exclaimed with a grin, everyone agreeing with him and they all began to help themselves to large helpings of the wonderful sushi Angeal had prepared with Tifa's assistance.

Later that evening, after dinner had finished and everyone was cleaning up, Angeal called Xigbar over to help him move the long collapsible table into the garage. Once they got it secured against the wall, the older man placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Look, Xigbar, there is something that you should know," Angeal said in a completely serious voice.

"Oh, shit. What is it? You poisoned my sushi, didn't you?" Xigbar laughed, trying to make lite of the situation.

"No, it's your father."

At the word, Xigbar went rigid, a hand unconsciously reaching up to brush against the black patch that covered his right eye. "What about that bastard? Has he finally died?" For once, there was no humor at all in Xigbar's voice as he turned away from his uncle and former caregiver.

"No, that's not it. Hojo's been calling me and asking me about you again. He says it's been eight years and he wants to see his granddaughters again and he is beginning to grow an interest in Denzel." Angeal crossed his arms across his broad chest, leaning up against the wall.

"Absolutely fucking not," Xigbar cursed angrily, "He met them once, and even that was against my better judgment. The bastard obviously doesn't remember what happened then, and obviously didn't learn anything from it. And when he found out about us adopting Denzel he sent us a wonderful letter of disapproval. None of my children will ever have to meet that bastard again if I can help it."

"Don't worry. I've told him that I still haven't heard from you to get your contact info. But don't forget, Xigbar, Hojo has was of finding things out." At the look on Xigbar's face, Angeal was suddenly reminded of that day 22 years ago when his then 14 year old nephew had shown up, battered and bleeding on his doorstep, begging for a place to stay.

But that vision quickly disappeared when he saw the confident and determined man that the boy had grown into, and it sent a rush of fatherly pride through Angeal's heart.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it then." Xigbar then turned around, his long dark ponytail flying through the air as he left his uncle standing alone in the garage. Making his way into the house where everyone else was, the one eyed man walked down the hall, stopping when he heard the unmistakable laughter of his daughters. Peering into the room he had ended up in front of, Xigbar smiled and held back a chuckle as he saw his three girls huddled around Yuna, giving the brunette girl a thirteen year olds idea of a makeover. Not wanting to interrupt their fun, Xigbar let them be before continuing down the corridor towards the kitchen where he had a feeling that the one person he wanted to find was going to be.

As predicted, she was standing at the sink, finishing off the last of the dishes, and thankfully now she was also alone.

Stealthily, he made his way through the kitchen to where his girlfriend stood, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving a slight thrust if his hips into her backside, smiling when Tifa let out a yelp of surprise.

"Xigbar? What the hell?" She asked.

"You know, my life is pretty fucking perfect," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into her long black hair.

"What brought that on?" Tifa smiled as they began to sway back and forth, the dishes forgotten.

"I'm horny and thought that would be the easiest way to get into your pants," he smirked.

"Asshole," she laughed, smacking his arm.

"Love ya, babe."

"Love you too, bastard."

* * *

A little more of our slightly obssesed over XigFa...we just love it sooooooooooooooo much 3

If you like this story please check out some of our other stories from our Family Tree Universe in our archives :) And as always, if you would like to see where the pairings and family lines came from please go view our deviant art page, http :/ crymsonpahoyhoy . deviantart . com /, minus all of the spaces ;) The deviations are called FF KH Family Tree.

We love you, please review.


End file.
